(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg support, and in particular, to a leg support mounted to the cycle frame of a tricycle for children, the leg support can be folded and extended for the supporting of the legs of the cyclist or user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A tricycle for children is provided with a front wheel axle eccentrically mounted with a pedal rod, allowing pedaling to rotate forward. However, most of the conventional tricycle does not provide a support for the legs of the user and therefore, it is rather unsafe if a leg support is not provided to the tricycle. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a leg support for a child tricycle having a cycle frame which mitigates the above drawback.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a leg support of a child tricycle having a cycle frame, characterized in that the cycle frame is provided with two spaced apart supporting boards and the end edge of the supporting boards is provided with a blocking board; and the top end of the leg support is pivotally mounted between the two supporting boards, and the length of a pivotal end of the leg support is adjustable such that the minimum length of the leg support allows the leg support to swing, and at the maximum length of the leg support the pivotal end urges the side edge or the bottom edge of the blocking board, providing the positioning of the leg support.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a leg support of a child tricycle having a cycle frame, a connection tube mounted onto two supporting boards of the tricycle frame and an opening edge of the tube is provided with a lug and the tube wall of the connection tube is provided with two corresponding opened slots; an elastic element being insertable into an inner hole of the mounting tube; a support rod having a T-shaped or a vertical rod and a horizontal rod, and the vertical rod is connected at the inner hole of the mounting tube, and the end section of the vertical rod is provided with a through hole, and a pedaling board mounted at the two ends of the horizontal rod of the supporting rod.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a leg support of a child tricycle having a cycle frame, wherein the two ends of the horizontal rod are pivotally mounted to the pedaling board and a connection tube is used for the connection of the horizontal rod and the pedaling board, wherein the connection tube is connected to the two end heads of the horizontal rod, and the end of the connection tube is tapered to form an urging rod; the inner end face and top end face of the pedaling board is provided with an arch-shaped end face and a first hole and a second hole are provided at the horizontal and vertical position of the arch-shaped end face, and a tapered passage is formed from the first hole to the second hole.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.